


A Cold Spell to Rmember

by greencateyes_99



Series: The Spare [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cybertronian hibernation, Gen, Happy Ending, Near Death Experiences, not-Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: its that time of year again where everyone gets ready to go into hibernation. Cybertron is far from its host star and the temperatures are dropping. only a few are awake. Clara thinking of the past wanted to bring some of her traditions to her boys. of course it wouldn't be Christmas if something didn't go wrong.
Series: The Spare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577875
Kudos: 21





	A Cold Spell to Rmember

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place with the story The Spare. it takes place a few chapters in. so there are some teasers for upcoming chapters.

Clara watched as everyone around her moved with a purpose. It was becoming colder as the days passed but as far as she was aware Cybertron had no seasons. So, what was going on? She sat and watched Dewpoint pile meshes upon meshes. Her mate was collecting cubes of an oddly colored energon.

“This is the time were Cybertron is at its furthest orbit from its closest star. It gets cold enough that functioning can become problematic. So, to keep everyone functioning the medics give out this special energon that lasts longer in the frame than normal energon.” Sparkler explained when Clara mentions it, “only a few mechs are still online. Thankfully, this last only for half a vorn before the temperature goes back to safer temps.”

“So, this is normal?” Clara asks.

“Yes, the whole clan gets together drinks the energon and cuddles until the temps go up a few notches.” She laughs, “it is amazing how a few degrees can make a difference.”

“Yeah, is there anything I need to know; will Prowl be okay since he is so young?”

Sparkler turns and gave her a worried look. “I don’t know. There has never been one so young in our clan. I would think it would be fine, I mean the hospital always have sparklings.”

Clara gave a worried grunt, “I better go and ask Dewpoint.” She hops out of the building. All the shops and factories were already shutting down so finding her friend was easy. “Hey, about this hibernation thing. What about Prowl?”

Dewpoint gave her a thoughtful look. “well that’s the thing.”

“What thing?”

“Prowls too young to go into hibernation,” she said quickly.

“Then what?”

“well, last time Cybertron went through this. Most of the sparklings were sent to the hospital to be taken care of until their creators online again. The hospital and the Enforcers are the only ones awake during this.”

“I’m supposed to leave Prowl in the care of some strangers; he won’t trust them. After that scare with we had Sideswipe and Sunstreaker do enough to distract him while I’m away.” She sighs, “I can’t leave him again. What if he doesn’t trust me when I wake up.”

Dewpoint shrugs, “there is…another option.” She hesitated, “you can always stay awake with him.” though she quickly adds, “but I would caution you to really think about it.”

“I-I, yeah let me think about this.” Clara leans back. “If I stay awake then the twins would want to.”

“And that would be bad. The cold will freeze their lines before it hits the double digits. Their armor isn’t insulated like an adult.”

“Our apartment isn’t insulated like the Enforcer stations or the Hospital. We would have to move in one of those buildings.”

“And drink bad tasting energon…from what I have heard.” Dewpoint fluffs her little nest. “I wouldn’t mind hosting the twins. They would be safe and warm with us.”

“But getting them to go with you would be the problem.” Clara sighs, “let me think about it more.”

“Alright, but you only have a few orns until frost starts to form.”

Clara nods then leaves, she walks the sidewalks watching everyone closing shop or storming those shops still open. She went into one that didn’t have many going in mostly Enforcers and some medical staff. One mech she knew from her stint in the hospital, he was the only one who Prowl seemed to like.

“excuse me, uh Toner, right?” she taps the mech on the shoulder.

The yellow and white mech turns with a frown that turns into a smile. “A Clearray, how are you doing. No relapses? How are little Prowl and those twins?”

“Prowl is fine; a bit clingy. The twins are great as usual. And no, no relapses; Maze has been making sure of that.” Clara smiles, “though lately, she has been overdoing the on the check-ups.”

“I would think so considering what powering down could do to your condition. I would suggest before the frost starts. Talk to her, she might suggest that you stay awake with Prowl.” He says looking at a green cube, “You two are welcome to stay in the creator's ward in the hospital. You certainly won’t the only ones there.”

“I was just informed of Prowl having to stay awake, but no one said anything about others besides Enforcers and Medics.”

“ah yes, sometimes we get creators who don’t want to leave their young sparklings to strangers. Which is understandable and a big help. Not only do we have the sparklings in our care but those from the Youth Centers and the patients that can’t be put in hibernation. Having the extra hands around is always a help.”

Clara thought about it, “I will talk to Maze first. But if I do choose to stay awake is there anything I need to bring?”

“just your own supply of energon, we’ll supply Prowls since it made-on site. Most he’ll get from your own systems.”

Clara hums, “I’ll let you know but most likely I’ll be staying with Prowl. I don’t think he’ll do well without me there.”

Toner laughs, “yes I remember. He was quite the protective little bugger.” He smirks turning away, “we are still finding all his little stashes.”

Clara snickers, “again sorry at least they are not Sideswipes little presents.”

“Yes,” he says, “I hate to cut this short but my shift starts soon. I hope to hear from you soon.”

“Right, bye.” She waves before finding someone who could help her get what she needed.

Her next stop was back to the Astra compound to talk to Maze. She had to wait for the medic to stop long enough to talk. “What can I do for Clearray; you’re not having any ticks are you,” the medic asks with narrow optics scanning the femme.

Clara laughs brushing off the tingling feeling of but scanned, “no; no ticks I feel really great today. But I did have some concerns.”

“Ah, right. Your condition and little Prowl. While Prowl could stand to learn some distance, I am concern about what a long hibernation could do your frame. We still don’t know why your spark nearly destabilizes. I would prefer you to be around awake medical professionals.”

“So, is this your professional opinion for me to skip the hibernation.”

“It is of my professional opinion that you be observe in a setting that has the equipment to help you should something happen. I’ll send your medical profile over and Prowls…uh are the twins staying awake with you?”

Clara could just hear the lecture coming. “Dewpoint offered to let them stay with them during the cold spell.” She sighs, “I’m thinking of taking the offer. I don’t want to bring more mouths to feed when the hospital has limit rations. And I don’t know how much to get just for me.”

“not much, the energon is mixed thick so it will stay in the system longer. And I agree that the twins would be better off recharging through the cold orns. But we both know that they won’t go quietly.” The medic crosses her arms, “those little sneaks would act like they drank the medical-grade energon then spit it out. Then wait until everyone was well into stasis before braving the cold to find you. Primus knows they’ll freeze to death before their medical tags alerted anybody.”

Clara could just see that happening. She could picture it frame by frame, “I guess I better call the hospital and see if they would allow two extras. How much should I bring, Toner said that Prowl would be getting most of his from my frame.”

Maze sighs, “well you have two options. One: would be to buy near close to two hundred cubes-

“T-two hundred!”

Maze glared at the blue and silver femme. Clara dipped her wings in apology, “you be surprised how much you fuel in a cycle. Two: let the twins take some like Prowl. You would need to buy less than and have the staff put the two in a light stasis part of the time.” She grins at Clara surprised looks, “oh don’t worry. The reason the hospital can afford all those sparklings is that they recharge most of the time. It is good for them, they’ll get bored quickly.”

“Okay,” not okay her mind screamed. It was one thing to let Prowl nurse from her it was totally different for the twins. They were practically teenagers now; mini-adults…well, Sunstreaker was a mini adult the jury was still out on Sideswipe. She talked some more with Maze before being handed a prescription for the winter mix energon.

Stepping outside Clara paused, being born and raised in the deep south it was rare to see snow. Except for small flurries, the only time she saw snow was in pictures and tv. But here she was getting a face full of it. Though it had a more blueish tinge to it. Heading home the first thing she did was call Toner to let him know that the twins would be staying with her and Prowl. Then she made a list of what pack to keep her and her kids busy when not in recharge.

That is if the twins decided to come with her. There was a small chance that they didn’t want to be surrounded by boring hyper sparklings. A very small chance.

Clara pauses outside her home. She could hear the twins yelling from inside and smiled. It was snowing, she had happy kids, and there were bright lights from the gardens. All she was missing was the Christmas music, a big pine tree, and lots and lots of Christmas decorations. Her hand froze over the keypad and she smiled; she knew what she was going to do during the cold spell. She wouldn’t be able to do everything, but it would be a great surprise for her little ones.

With a plan in mind, she enters her home and promptly ducks as something slimly shoot out. looking back outside there was a purple shiny blob on the walkway. She quickly ducks inside before anyone notices that it came from her home. Before the door even closes, she is tackled by a white-winged little blur.

“Hello Prowl,” she scoops him up, “did you behave for your big brothers?”

The sparkling trilled winglets twitching quickly. Sunstreaker came out covered in purple goo, “no he didn’t.”

“Oh?”

Sideswipe answered as he stepped from behind his twin also covered in goo. “Yeah we wanted to make some paint, and this is what happens.”

Looking around Clara gapped, “what-how-why is there goo on the ceiling?” indeed there was purple goo dripping from the ceiling. The purple stuff was everywhere all of it in the shape of tiny hands and feet.

“Welllll-

“That little stinker threw it up there,” Sunstreaker says. “We haven’t figure out how he got into it or why it turned into goo. It was supposed to be painted not slime,” he huffs annoyed. “Now I’ll never finish.”

Clara fought to keep her frown from slipping. She lost that battle and snorted. Prowl gave her a curious chirp while the twins watched. “I’m sorry,” she giggles. “But you have no idea how funny you three look now.” She laughs placing Prowl back on the ground. Her laughter echoes throughout the house when she goes get a wet scrubby cloth.

As the twins scrub each other clean there was a knock at the door. “Sunny can you finish cleaning Prowl?”

“Yeah!”

Clara places the sparkling next to the yellow youngling. she wasn’t expecting anyone this afternoon not when everyone was so busy. So, she was very surprised to find Barricade on the other side of her door.

With a sigh, she leans against the door, “What are they being blamed for now?”

The silver and white Enforcer snorts, “nothing yet but I’m just waiting for them to get one last in. No, this is a last-minute check. We need to know whether your recharging or not.”

“Most likely all of us will be spending the cold spell at the hospital. Though Dewpoint offered to let the twin’s recharge with them.” Clara straightens, “Maze suggested I stay awake until she figures out my spark weirdness.”

The Enforcer nods, “I’ll make a note in case they decide to stay with your clan.”

“May I ask why you need to know this?”

Cade looked at her, “sometimes mechs or femme don’t fully fall into recharge. They end up wandering around until their systems freeze. Which is why those going into stasis are fitted with medical tags that trigger when their systems pinged back online.” He jots down something on his datapad, “by knowing who is where we will have less to worry about. This is also sent to the hospital staff they check the tags periodically.”

“Ah, well one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“Are we going to enjoy seeing your mug over the cold spell?” she grins at seeing him grimace just as the twins and Prowl yelled something. “The twins would love to see their favorite Enforcer.”

“Is that Barricade?”

“Tell him to wait we have something for them!”

“Oh hell no.” Barricade mutters, “see ya.” He steps onto the walkway and gets hit with some purple goo. It hits him with a wet splat. Prowl happy warble echoes from inside and Clara fights to keep her composure. Thought the grin that was slowly spreading was the sign that she was losing. Barricade glares as the offending purple goop slides off his back and hits the walkway to join the other purple slime. “Not one word,” he seethes.

“of course, I saw nothing,” she giggles snorts. “nothing at all.” Her wings bob merrily. Barricade growls as he transforms and roars his engine before gunning it. Clara waves, “don’t be a stranger Cade!”

“Aww, we missed him,” Sideswipe pouts, “and I was going to show him my new invention.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, see” he holds up a devious looking device. It looked like a mutated slingshot, “I present to you, my ultra-sonic shooter!”

“your…ultra-sonic…shooter?” she was smiling thinking of ways to make the thing disappear. She could already see the trouble the red menace would be getting into.

“Yep, it was our last school project before the big freeze. I got an A for originality.” He preens at the cute yet trouble making thing.

“I…see, in that case, lets put that up on the shelf. So, everyone can see.” She takes the thing; slingshot? And puts it on the highest shelf. “Now is there anything else you two need to do. Docker doesn’t need you; Sideswipe? What about that gallery Sunstreaker, didn’t they want you to put in some hours?”

“Oh yeah, I have to go get some last orders taken care of at the docks.” He jumps up and heads to the door, “I’ll go do that now,” he leans in, “now don’t wait up for me Sunny.” He gets smacked in the face with one of Prowls pacis.

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Sunstreaker smirks. But then he sighs and gets up taking Prowl with him, “the gallery owner did say he wanted to talk to me before he left for his family compound.” He hands off a squirming giggly Prowl to Clara. “I’ll go check up on Sides before coming home.”

“Thanks, while your out I want you to think on something,” Sunstreaker tilts his head waiting. “I want to know if you two wanted to stay awake with me and Prowl or recharge with Dewpoint and her family and the clan.”

Sunstreaker nods and leaves. Clara readjusts Prowl on her hip, “so my little minion shall we go clean up your little science experiment.” She nuzzles the little sparkling. Prowl places his small hands on the sides of her helm holding the wing-like protrusions. They laugh as Clara tickles the little mech, “Well I’ll be cleaning you’ll be taking your very late nap.” She snickers at the little frown, “yes my little one you need your nap.”

Prowl sparkling talks back at her as they mosey into his nursery. “Oh yes I know that you don’t want a nap, but Mr. Wiggly would be so lonely.” More sparkling chittering, “of course you can snuggle with Mr. Wiggly,” a cheap and chirp, “and a warm bottle of your favorite flavor energon.”

She places him in his crib and hands him his favorite plushy silver duck with a wobbly neck. She tucks the thermal meshes around him tucking tightly around his wing nubs. Prowl clutched his toy and purrs; it was a lucky find on Clara’s part. She found it buried deep down under a pile of old rotten rusted scrap. After a thorough cleaning, like twenty-six times of washing, and some sewing the duck-like thing was ready for a roughhousing sparkling. Prowl loved it instantly and would not put it down for the first few weeks. Now it was his recharge buddy.

As he recharged, Clara went about packing. She packed one bag for Sunstreaker which included some paints, small canvases, paintbrushes, charcoal sticks, two new stretched books and paint making kit. She hoped that he would pack a smaller bag of self-care items. For Sideswipe; she packed his writing tablets with a lead stick; he had an interest in other languages and she was teaching him English. Other things include his practice ledgers, math book, and one nearly destroyed joke book. Sunstreaker has tried numerous times to get rid of the thing. She also placed a smaller bag out for him to pack with self-care items.

For her, she packed some reading tablets, her stretched book, her favorite stylus, a special datapad that had some downloaded memories from music to what she had read. She needed it for her plans if she was going to give her boys a taste of Christmas. She would need it; it contains all her memories of Christmas’s spent with her family. She just hoped that the medical staff wouldn’t mind that she redecorated one of the rooms.

While she would have loved to do a little gift given. It would be wrong that her kids got something while the other kids didn’t. Who knows maybe it’ll catch on like singing. Either way, it was the time she got to spend with her kids before the twins got their final upgrades and left. Thinking about Christmas was making her all misty eye. She had really missed her family and thinking about the holiday made the ache worse. Unlike on Earth where there was a winter every year, Cybertron’s cold spell only came around every fifty vorns. In her opinion a long time to wait, with the twins most likely moved out before the next one rolls around.

With a sigh, she cleaned up the house and put away things in little hidden cubbies. Just in case crime didn’t sleep during the cold spell. By the time the twins got home, a hot meal was waiting and Clara was curled on the couch. Together they lifted her and placed her back on her berth. Before they got to their own rooms Prowl peeked out from his.

“The little sneak got out,” Sunstreaker says.

Sideswipe pauses mid-yawn, “yeah he has been known to do that. I guess with everything he couldn’t stay in recharge.” He pops the kinks out of his shoulders, “I can deal with him Sunny. You can pack our bags. You know best what to bring.”

Sunstreaker looked at his red twin, “Your nearly dead on your feet Sides.”

“So, send a medic to get me if I don’t come back.” The red twin smirks, “It's okay Sunny. I have seen Clearray do this I know what to do.”

Sunstreaker scrunched his silver faceplate, “no singing.”

“Aw Sunny how mean. I’m better than the last time. Promise!” Sideswipe scoops a chirping Prowl up and tosses him in the air getting a little giggle. “Besides, I figured out how to put this little bugger down. It is all how you talk,” he whispers the last part.

Sunstreaker looks at his brother like he had grown a second head. “Seriously,” he deadpans, “you’re just going to whisper to him to recharge?”

“of course, Sunny,” he whispers, “if I talk to him in my normal voice. He’ll get more awake.”

“Whatever,” Sunstreaker mutters. He leaves his brother to tend to Prowl. He was going throw anything of Sides into one bag. And pack all their polish and clothes in another. Sideswipe will use his anyway, so he saw no reason to pack more than three. So, he was surprised to see two bags packed and two small empty ones. Looking in his specially design gold bag with silver lightning bolts he found all his art supplies. In Sideswipe’s red bag with the word ch-pow in bright white sparkles were things to keep him from being bored.

“I guess she trusts me to know what to pack for detailing.” He muses taking the two smaller bags, “least now I can get to recharge faster.” He packs to the two bags full of rags and his favorite polish and one he intended for Sideswipe to use. Also, he squeezed in a small can of polish he picked out for Clearray. He was going to give it as a gift after the cold spell. He always thought that she needed something to get her a lover when she went out.

“Hey Sunny,” he heard his brother's voice at the door.

“Yes, Sides and don’t call me that,” he stops mid-turn. “Sides?”

The red mech stood at the door with an upset Prowl in his arms. The little sparkling gave the yellow twin the most pitiful look. “He won’t go into recharge.”

Sunstreaker sighs, “I guess he can stay with us.” He scoots against the wall on his berth, “just remember that he’s between us.”

Sideswipe placed Prowl in front of his brother, “that was one time and the berth was big.” He scoots until Prowl couldn’t roll. The little sparkling gave a drowsy chirp before his droopy optics dimmed and his winglets stilled. “Night Sunny, busy orn tomorrow.”

“Right, night Sides,” Sunstreaker yawns laying his helm on his arm and letting Prowl cling to his chest plate. He was the only one besides Sideswipe he let scratch his paint. Not that he would ever let anyone know that.

The next morning everyone was busy. Clara was mixing and packing little goodies to take to the party at the compound. The twins were stashing things in case their home was raided and Prowl was watching them all while trying to escape his playpen. Clara had planned on dropping off their bags at the hospital before going to spend half of the afternoon with Dewpoint and family. She would then take the twins and Prowl to the Helix Gardens one last time before they closed for the next few cycles. They should make it to the hospital before the temperatures dropped to unsafe levels. She was happy to learn that those temps didn’t last long and would raise a few degrees after a few orns. She would hate to develop cabin fever if she couldn’t get out at least once during the cold spell.

“Make sure everything is tidy and nailed down. If some bot wants to steal our stuff, we make them work for it,” she yells to the twins. “Ah ah my little sneak, trying to get out again,” she scoops up Prowl as the sparkling was nearly over the top of the pen. “one day this little habit is going to get you in trouble.” Prowl only trilled and coo. “Well you better behave, or you won’t get to see the surprise I have a plan.” Prowl tilted his little helm and chirped. Clara only smiled and nuzzled him on his tiny red nubby chevron.

“What surprise?” Sideswipe peeked out from his room.

“Well, it wouldn’t’ be a surprise if I told you. Don’t worry when you come out of stasis it’ll be finished.” Clara grinned, “Alright are we ready; got everything to keep boredom away?” Both younglings nodded, “good can you grab the treats while I get the bags?”

“sure.” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went to the kitchen and grabbed the four plates of treats. They would subspace their own stuff. Clara would be carrying hers and Prowls and the treats in her larger subspace.

“Alright, one of you hold Prowl while I transform. When we get into traffic, I want you two to stick close.” The twins, of course, started whining. They only had their new alt modes for a short amount of time, “None of that. Traffic is going to be worse and I don’t want us to get separated.” She kneels, “just this once, humor me. I worry.”

The twins looked at each other a silent conversation only they were peevy too. “Alright,” Sunstreaker sighs. “We’ll be right on your bumper.”

Clara sighs, “thank you, and I promise you can race on the way from the Gardens.”

“Awesome!” Sideswipe jumps. “I can show ya how I drift.” He slides on an ice patch before waving when he lost control.

“I think I should be worried,” Clara teases.

“I think you should too,” Sunstreaker adds holding Prowl.

Just as she predicted the traffic was horrible. They were a little late to the party at the compound but once there they were taken into the warmth of their family. Prowl played with the other young sparklings. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were surrounded by the older sparklings and younglings. Sometimes they were asked by one of the passing adults about their upcoming upgrades and what they wanted. Clara was with Dewpoint, Sparkler, and the other adults talking about this and that. At one-point Clara was asks to sing something her talent being known to the clan. She chooses some Christmas carols she knew by heart.

Then there was a huge meal. Instead of using the formal table everyone took their fuel to the big family room and sat where they please. They fueled until there wasn’t any fuel or treats left and some members were already falling into hibernation stasis. Clara took her twins and Prowl and was escorted out to the gates by one of the Elders.

“Now you take care,” the wizen old mech said. “be mindful of the ice. And make sure you stay with the hospital. No going out during the freeze, things happen during this time that can’t be explained.”

“We will.” Clara replied handing Prowl to Sideswipe, “let us know when ya’ll wake so we can come over.”

The Elder nods, “I expect you two to behave and no running your caretaker to exhaustion. She’ll be busy looking after Prowl and the other sparklings.” He firmly eyes both them but there was amusement in his voice.

“We will,” the twins echoed.

“Now, best be going. Don’t want to get caught in the ice storm.”

“Storm?”

“Aye, I feel it in my struts. They are not that uncommon during this time,” The Elder waves them off.

“Do we still have time to visit the Gardens?” Sideswipe asks.

“Yeah, I just check with the weather station. It’s not supposed to hit until tonight.” Clara lets the twins drive at her side. The traffic is almost non-existent now. “Race you two and watch out for ice!” she shouts as the twin's race ahead of her. Inside her cab Prowl trills and points at red taillights pulling away from them. “Don’t worry they won’t get far,” she revs her engine causing Prowl to squeal in delight as she catches up to the younger mechs.

The Gardens were beautifully covered in frost and snow. They were the only ones there besides the park attendant and the few Enforcers patrolling. Clara almost felt bad the mech left to take care of the giant crystals. But the mech cheerful told her that he loved having the Gardens all to himself once every fifty vorns. With one final warning about the approaching storm, he waved them off to enjoy the gardens. Prowl walked between the twins cooing and trilling at the crystals that blinked in different colors as they passed them. Clara started humming to encourage the crystals color show and Prowl tried to catch the changing colors.

They spent a good two hours before Clara had them leaving for the hospital. The temperature was dropping, and she was starting to see the heat from her vents. They just made as the winds hit full force and they weren’t the only ones skidding into the hospital’s underground transforming garage. A few Enforcers who hadn’t made it back to the Headquarters were taking shelter. They waved at the twins and Prowl who gave a timid little wave back. Clara dipped her wings before taking the twins upstairs. Toner met them at the door and took them to their room. A cot had already been installed next to the berth with a sparkling crib for Prowl. Clara let the twins and Prowl go warm up and play with the others. She took Toner aside when the little ones were out of earshot.

“Is there a room that isn’t being used that I can borrow?”

Toner gave her a curious but cautious look, “yes, but why do you need a room. We are limited on space that needs heat.”

“I only need it for a short time. I can wait until the worst of the cold has passed before using it. And it’s for everyone one once I’m done with it.” She says, “I’ll clean it up when I’m done.”

Toner nods, “I’ll ask the Director, but I do have such a room in mind.” He was getting curious but seeing one of his new charges shiver a little he put his curiosity off to the side. “How about some warm fuel. This section isn’t the warmest part of the building, we just redirected the heat towards here.”

“Sounds good mech,” Clara followed the nurse to the rec room. It was just a giant circular room with no windows and sectioned into smaller areas for the different age groups. The furthest was the area with warm fuel waiting for those trickling in. she could see Prowl tumbling with other sparklings. Sideswipe was telling a very animated story with Sunstreaker not far already sketching something. Taking a glowing dark red cube filled to the brim with medical-grade fuel Clara held it up towards Toner, “Cheers and hope we can survive with the twins and Prowl.”

Toner laughs lifting his own cube, “cheers.”

When the storm hit, it hit and could be heard and felt. Clara woke only for a few minutes before shrugging it off. The twins were still in recharge, but Prowl gave her a worried warble. Knowing that the little one wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon she picks him up and gently rocks him. She didn’t know the words, but she started humming ‘The Christmas Song’. Prowl soon calmed down enough that recharge protocols took over. After making sure her kids were settled, she left their room in search of a window. She was curious about what an ice storm looked like. Hearing about it and seeing it on TV back on Earth didn’t do the Cybertronian version justice.

She was very happy not to be spending the Cold Spell in her own home. The storm was frightening to watch. She worried a little about those hibernating but then they were inside buildings, safe. Those who weren’t would be found frozen and gray by the Enforcers later. Clara did not envy them that task, but she felt a little bad for them for being one to find them. She would make a little something for them when she had access to more fuel.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Clara jumped at the deep voice. It sounded louder in the near-empty hall. “Barricade, you got trapped here huh?”

The tall Enforcer grins, “Had a rookie with me. Caught some ice and slid into a wall.”

She blinks, “he wasn’t hurt too badly I hope.”

“Nah, he walked it off, but I brought him by to be looked over. The storm hit before we could get out.” he shrugs, “it's fine though, there is always at least a few Enforcers station here until the thaw.”

“Let me guess,” she huffs, “some mechs in here wearing shiny bracelets tend to use this time to escape.”

“That and it’s a safety precaution. Never know what happens during this time. Boss likes to be prepared for everything conceivable,” he sounded a little annoyed.

Clara snickers, “I can see that. Did I really see sand barriers at every intersection?”

Barricade scowls, “Yesss,” he hisses. “I got sand in places I never knew existed.” He shivers, “hate the stuff.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry abo-oh what else is there?” she asks after seeing his irritated scowl grow.

“besides the sand barriers, he has us doing check-ins every klick, then there is the fuel packs, the chains on for those who have tires, five packs; Five, packs of concentrated gelled energon for every age. Ten mini bags of sand, deicer, extra wipers, field patches, and a tiny easy to lose flashlight.” He shows off the tiny thing.

“Awww it's cute,” she coos. Which annoys the Enforcer more.

“It is not cute. How can anyone be expected to take use seriously with this…this…” he waves the shiny object around.

“This shiny pink thing,” oh yes Clara was loving this. “come on Cade, at least the femmes and sparklings will like it.”

He gives her the most deadpan expression she has ever seen, “you are enjoying this aren’t you?”

“You have no idea,” she chuckles.

“Whatever excuse me as I must give my over paranoid boss his check-in,” he frowns. “And don’t tell your two pit spawns I am here.” He points a digit at her, “by the morning we’ll be gone.”

“Sure,” she smirks, “Prowls going to miss you.” She giggles at the little shiver Barricade gave. “You'll make his orn. His favorite Enforcer.”

Barricade grumbles and walks away without another word. Clara glances out the frost-covered window she listens to the wind whistling outside. Looking to the left and right her wings started flicking as the first notes of the Nutcracker where hummed. One thing she liked about her new body was that it made her bad dancing look good.

What she didn’t notice was two pairs of optics watching. They watched their caretaker twirl and prance and heard a song they never heard from her before. Curious they watched until she stopped and stared out the window. They scurried back to their room when she headed towards them and feigning sleep. They heard the rustle of meshes and the even humming as her systems power down.

“She has been acting weird lately,” Sideswipe whispers. He turns to face his brother, “do you think it has something to do with the surprise she mentions?”

“Maybe, but she could be thinking about something else,” Sunstreaker faced his twin. “Remember how she was the last time she ended up in a hospital?”

“Yeah, guess we better keep an optic on her.”

Sunstreaker nodded, “It might be hard when we have to be in stasis.”

Sideswipe yawns, “don’t worry Sunny. I’ll figure it out.”

“Oh, be still my beating spark. Clearray doesn’t have enough funds to fix whatever scheme your cooking in the twisted processor of yours.”

Sideswipe scowls, “whatever you’ll see and then you’ll be in awe of my smartness.”

“Your smartness; Sides we need to get you a new book or something. You're making up words.”

“that is a word. Look it up, it is right next to my picture.”

“Shushhhh you’ll wake Prowl up and then we’ll be in trouble,” Sunstreaker clapped his hand over his brothers’ mouth. They froze when Clara mumbles and relaxed when she quieted down again. “See.” He snuggles down into the blanket Clara made for them, “go to sleep Sides.”

Sideswipe snorted, “right, night.”

Throughout the next cycle Clara after dropping Prowl and the twins off at the rec center. She would disappear to a room a few floors down. Despite not getting enough heat it wasn’t as bad as she first thought. Working like she was her frame quickly warmed and she forgot about the cold. She had to work hard to get everything just right, from the cut-out snowflakes. To the crystal tree that brightens to a lovely green and silver-white color. She was having problems with the festive lights; she didn’t want to use the energon to light them. She had to find another way to light them, but she was leaving that at the last minute.

She was using a holo- imaginer she had brought from home to make floating Christmas balls and snow. She had her tablet ready to play every Christmas carol she knew. Most were instrumental from cellos and pianos to an entire orchestra complete with guitar solos. When she wasn’t setting up her surprise, she helped tend to the crowd of sparklings and younglings. She can honestly say she would be well prepared to take on Prowl due to this.

One orn before she was halfway down the stairs, she heard a commotion at one of the intersections. Someone was talking excitedly. Thinking that some younglings had wandered off she went in search of the source of the voice. What she found was three Enforcers surrounding a group of grown mechs.

“Uh?”

“Oh, salutations my dear,” the red mech with a large long barrel over his shoulder says. “Are you the one in charge of this establishment?”

“Uh…no. I-I’m one of the guests,” she was already taken off guard. Was that mechs head flashing colors? “I would have thought everyone was out of the cold by now,” she says towards the gathered Enforcers. Some she knew from the times she had to go retrieve the twins.

“Their transport went down during the storm. They had been taking shelter in a cave until we could get out to them.” One of them explained.

“Oh?”

“You see my dear we were on an expedition of sorts.”

“Really?”

“Yes, though I am afraid that we lost track of time and ended up in our current situation.”

“I…see.” No, she did not. “I just sent Toner a ping. He should be on his way down.” She looked more at the mech with the flashing head, “um do you need to sit down mech?”

“Pardon?” the helm fins flashed blue in time with his words.

“Uh, your kind of.” She points at the many dents and dings and scorched marks.

“Ahhh. Nope, I’m good this is normal,” the mech chirped.

Clara made an ‘O’ face before stepping back towards her hallway. “Okay well the Enforcers know the way, so I’ll let you…go get warmed up.”

The group watches the retreating femme, the red mech looks to his partner. “What a peculiar femme.”

“I don’t know. She seems nice.”

The trio of Enforcers looked at each other. All thinking the exact same thing, ‘where are her little devils; and they must not meet this group of mechs under no circumstances.’

The addition of the new group of mechs did causes some problems. It put a strain on the energon supply, luckily some of the group agreed to go into stasis for the rest of the cold spell. And some went back to the Enforcer HQ to help there. The two mechs which she later learned where Preceptor and Wheeljack stayed to help keep the old building in working order. It helped that Wheeljack was an engineer and Preceptor was some science big wig. Clara wasn’t sure about that but since they had taken over the maintenance the building has been warm and cozy. Though they had found out that Wheeljack tended to explode.

It hadn’t taken the twins long to find out about the two new mechs. She was just happy that the two didn’t mind her boys visiting and asking a planet load of questions. Which so far, this peculiar cycle was the only good thing. After Wheeljack’s latest explosion rocked the floors Clara came into the room to find everything in shambles. The crystal tree was broken into pieces, the holo-imaginer was crushed under-parts of the ceiling that had fallen, and her tablet was cracked. It still worked but the files were scattered about.

The surprise she had been planning was ruined. Not even the snowflakes could be salvaged. Her first reaction was to be angry at the crazy engineer but then, she knew that he hadn’t known. It would be wrong to blame him but that still didn’t make her feel better. She despairs and snuck out to one of the courtyards to be alone. The temperatures had started its slow rise to a few degrees warmer. Don’t be fooled it was still cold enough to cause frost but right now Clara didn’t care. She ignored that frost eating at her paint and sat down on a cold bench. Her wings drooped as she wondered what she was going to do now. With a sigh and sending a quick ping to Toner Clara went out into the snow-covered city. She needed to be anywhere but there.

From one of the windows, several stories up Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched her blue form disappear. They had been worried when they saw her earlier and snuck out of the rec room to see what she had been hiding. The room they found was a wreck. They watched Clearray melancholy clean it up before going outside. Sunstreaker frowns down at the cracked tablet while Sideswipe held one of the burned flimsy thingies.

“What do you think she was doing?”

“Whatever it was, she’s upset now.”

Sideswipe scowled thinking, “maybe we can get Jackie to look at it. He could fix it.”

Sunstreaker snorted, “he should. It’s his fault that everything was rocked earlier.”

Unbeknownst to them, another pair of optics was watching. Prowl chirped as he watched his two older brothers whispered between them. He scrunched his little face as they snuck down the hall. He tried to follow but they outpaced him leaving him alone. With a determine buzz he crawled after them only stopping once to pick up something white off the floor. He gave a curious whistle at the thing and wondered what his brothers were doing. He leaves the thing and continues to crawl; it took him a while, but he finally manages to find them.

“…fix it.” He heard Sunstreaker say.

“Yeah, she really looked sad when she left.” Sideswipe’s voice soon followed.

“She went out in this weather? Oh, dear oh dear it's still too cold out. I do hope she returns before her systems freeze.”

“I like to see this room. You said she had been tinkering in there?”

“yeah! Look what she had going on with this tablet and here’s the imaginer.”

Prowl sat back on his little bottom thinking. His brothers were up to something and creator wasn’t here. Creator was sad and was outside where they weren’t supposed to be. He gave a little grunt as he rolled onto his stomach, he’ll have to go get her before she got in trouble for being outside. He was a smart sparkling; creator had told him so. He could find the big door and loud place that lead outside.

Later after scheming with Wheeljack and talking Preceptor into helping. The twins came back to the rec room to check-up on Prowl only to find the place in a total panic. Toner found them first, the nurse was bright optic.

“Have you two seen Prowl. He’s disappeared!”

Sunstreaker scoffed, “have you check everywhere. That little bugger is a sneak who can fit in the vents.”

“We checked the vents. I have others checking the chutes, the fuel carts, the medicine cabinets…I even have the director checking under the berths.” He leans down in their faces, “and your caretaker is out in the cold backtracking to make sure he didn’t follow her. You two are to stay put until we find him and Clearray is back inside,” he orders.

“Right,” Sideswipe sides up to his brother, “what a time for Prowl to pull a disappearing act.”

“yeah.” The yellow youngling scoffs at the scene, “they’ll never find him, let’s go.”

“What?”

“We can find the little scraplet before they will.” Sunstreaker leaves the room with Sideswipe close behind.

“Sunny, normally I would be all for this but are you sure we should be doing this?”

“Yes.”

Sideswipes sighs, “okay.”

Trudging through the white, Clara searched every nook and cranny calling for Prowl. Hoping to god he hadn’t got out and that he was somewhere still in the hospital. When she got the urgent comm from Toner she was outside the Gardens. She had raced back towards the hospital looking for clues on her smallest child. So far, nothing and she was having a mini panic attack.

She had comm. ed Barricade and rapidly told him before dashing of because she thought she heard a squeak. Turned out to be a turborat, lovely. The night was fast approaching when the news got worst, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were missing. She was outside the hospital when Toner called her in a panic. She didn’t know how much her spark could take when the forecast threw in another storm. The medical tags were ignited and somehow Clara and the little ones had missed each other. Prowl was dead center in the Gardens with the twins not far behind.

She turned and transformed with such speed that it hurt as tires squealed. She drifted on black ice and had near collisions and ignored the red lights behind her as she sped through the city. A gust of wind and ice, however, caused her to lose control in a spin-out. The wind nearly lifted her off her tires forcing her to transform. If Clara ever wondered what it was like to live in a snow globe she did now. It was a total white-out and the temperature was dropping fast.

“Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!” she struggles to remain upright, “Prowl!”

It was starting to hurt, it felt like the cold wind was stripping everyone thing off. But she pushed on hoping that she was heading in the right direction. A roar of engines overhead a large frame covering hers and trying to pull at her.

“No!” she yells.

“Just pick her up and drag her in!” a voice yells through the screeching wind.

Blue arms picked her up and Clara struggled before breaking free. “Primus damn it femme. We’re trying to help you.”

“My sparklings! They’re still out there!” she bites the arms holding her. The blue arms curse and drop her. Once her feet hit the ground she runs and doesn’t stop until something slips, and she hits a snowbank. Hard. “Boys, Prowl,” she mumbles near tears.

She tried to get up, but her frame was locking up on her. Everything was stiff and felt brittle, she tried to force her frame to shiver to keep her inners warm. But a metal frame did not work like a human body did when cold. She was sure she was in very real danger of getting the Cybertronian version of hypothermia followed by death. And all she could feel was how much she had failed.

Her frame instinctively curled in a ball. Her mind was getting harder and harder to process things and the cold was getting further and further away. She no longer had any feeling in his arms and legs and wings. Her mind was so far gone she could have sworn she heard bells.

Then the sound of rustling fabric and blessed warmth. “Ho ho ho, are you going to laid there all night when you have three little mechs waiting for you?”

Clara looked up from her warm cocoon and her mouth dropped. “N-n-n-n-o-o-o w-a-y-y.” she shivers.

Standing in front of her was a giant of a man in red and white. Behind him, a red sleigh with eight reindeer pawing the ground. “yes way, now come on my dear. We must get going before it’s too late.”

“your real,” she says in shock as the big man lifted her up.

The very human-looking man smiles, “you always believed that.”

She was placed in the sleigh and couldn’t stop herself from staring. Santa Claus was real, and he was sitting next to her in his sleigh and. She gaps at the front deer, yes there was a red noise on the reindeer. “Oh my god,” she whispers.

Santa smiles, with a crack of the reins the sleigh shot off. Clara felt her back hit the back of her seat. Hey, the feeling was coming back. Then she noticed that they were not on the ground. “It's flying…its really flying!” she giggles nearly bouncing in her seat. “Sideswipe would-The twins; Prowl they’re at the Gardens in this storm!”

“Ah yes, your little ones. Don’t worry my boys haven’t made me late yet.” Another crack of the reins.

Clara stared, “How-why?”

The jolly old man glanced at her a twinkle in his eye, “because you wrote to me. It just takes a while to travel between universes.”

“I wrote…” she gasps, “That was-

“Nearly two hundred and fifty years ago. In your old life. Technically Earth doesn’t exist yet here in this timeline.”

“Then how are you here?”

He gave her a secretive grin and touched the side of his nose, “magic.”

“Knew you were going to say that,” she grumbles. She gives him a side-eyed look; do you normally make trips this far out?”

“No, the young ones of this planet don’t believe and were never taught to believe. But then again Primus’s children had a rough start. Magic has a small place that it is almost non-existent.”

Clara hummed, she looks down and gasps. The Gardens glow cut threw the white, “There’s the Helix Gardens!”

“I’ll drop you a close as I can. They should be in the center.” Santa angles the sleigh. It tilts just enough for Clara to glide down between the crystals without a scratch. She tightens the red and white-furred cloak around her as another gust of wind hits and she ran towards her boys. She found them huddle together, the twins on the outside with Prowl tucked between them.

She shivers falling to her knees and covering all three of them. She felt so weak and tired, it wouldn’t hurt to close her eyes for a minute…

When she opened her eyes again, the stark white ceiling of a room met her. The sound of beeping came next and everything was hurting. With a jolt, she shot up and hands gently pushed her back, “You are alright,” they said.

“My boys,” she whines.

“they are safe. Please rest, your frame hasn’t recovered yet.” A hiss and stinging cold feeling in her lines, Clara couldn’t focus enough to stay awake.

The second time she woke, she felt better. She didn’t jolt up but waited until someone passed by and noticed her awake. After that, she was informed that a lost patrol from Vos had found her and her sparklings near frozen. The Seekers, a young mech named Thundercracker and his superior Skytunnel had brought them back to the hospital. It appeared that the only thing keeping them from freezing to death was the strange blanket covering them. Preceptor had been very interested in it and once it was free had taken it away somewhere.

Clara shook her head; she didn’t mind it. If what she saw wasn’t a hallucination, then Santa would be getting back. The next orn the twins and Prowl was able to visit and after lots of hugs and kisses, she scolded them for leaving the building. She made sure to put just how worried she had been and how dangerous it was in every word.

For the next few weeks, she was forced to recover in a hospital berth. Her boys had gotten off lightly while parts of her inners and plating had suffered frostbite. She was covered in thermal wraps and heated blankets and every so often a sleepy eye youngling on her side. Prowl would snuggle on her chest under the blanket.

One orn after night had fallen and the temperature outside wasn’t so severe. Clara snuck out of the hospital and gaze at the sky. The room and the staff were starting to get a little stifling.

“I would hate to put you on the Naughty List again.”

Clara turns and smiles, “That was one time and it was justified.”

Santa sat in all his red and white glory on the nearest bench, “dumping cookie dough on your brother is not considered justified.” Though he was smiling when he said it, “what are you doing out of bed?”

Clara moseyed over and sat next to the big man. “I needed to breathe.” Santa raises one bushy brow at her, “I tried to give a little Christmas to the twins and Prowl. But it was destroyed and then…this.” She waved all over, “happened.”

“Ah yes, Christmas disasters are par for the course. I seemed to remember one letter reaching me. Telling me that they had to move to their Grandparent's house,” he winks, “due to a busted water pipe flooding their home.”

“Yeah…I remember that surprised you got that on short notice. Everything turned out okay in the end,” Clara smiled at the memory.

Santa Claus leans back puffing on his pipe, “a room imploding on itself isn’t the worst I have seen. And your heart was in the right place.”

“I know, just wished that I could have finished it,” Clara mutters.

“hohoho,” Santa chuckles. “Ah, when a letter popped up from an unknown sender telling me to come to visit Cybertron when I have never received a letter from here, I was curious. I never visited this planet. So, getting a letter asking me to visit was interesting.”

“So coming upon me was chance?”

“somewhat, I recognized the soul moment I saw you. I was surprised to see how much you changed.”

“well, I had some choice in how I look.” Putting off her questions about how he could read souls.

“Well,” Santa grunts getting up. “Now that I know why I was asked to visit I think I get on with business.”

“huh?” Clara blinked as a large red sack appeared out of nowhere, “where did-how did you do that!”

“Magic, now I know I put it in here,” he buried himself halfway in the sack. “Ah-ha!” He pulls out a small green with silver snowflake wrapped box. “I believe this is for you.”

Clara hesitantly takes the box and stares, “really?” she grins, “this is for me?” Santa nods and Clara rips off the green paper. Her vents stilled at the small thing nestled in her palms. It was a small music box, painted in cobalt blue with white and gold detailing. Gold leaves decorated the top. Opening she saw white felt covering the insides but instead of a dancer there was a clear square in the center. She looks at Santa questioningly.

“Turn it on.”

She tilts it looking for the turnkey, finding it on the bottom. Twisting it ‘Once Upon a December,’ played and pictures of her life flicker. First was her human life; pictures that she took following that was images of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with Prowl, Ironhide and Chromia, Ratchet, and other mechs she knew. “Thank you,” she wiped the tears gathering at the corners of her optics.

A green gloved hand patted her shoulder, “It plays more than one song. But it is only part of the gift,” he taps the side of his nose.

“What?”

“Look up.”

Clara looks up at one of the windows and jumps when the lights come on and start blinking red and green. Followed by drifted snowflakes and Christmas music. “No way.” She turns smiling ear to ear, “you didn’t.”

Santa chuckles, “I thought I help out with your gift to those young ones. I always love seeing the joy on a child’s face. Even when they are full grown.” He gives her a hug, “don’t stop believing even when things hit the bottom hard.”

“Clearray what are you doing out in this cold!” Toner comes storming out.

Clara jumps back and whirls around facing the very unhappy nurse, “Toner! I was- that is I was-

“Get back inside before your plating cracks!”

“But…” Clara looks back to speak to Santa only to find that the man was gone. “Where?”

“What? Who were you talking to?” Toner looks all over the courtyard.

“Uh, nothing just thinking out loud,” Clara says with a soft smile. “Hey, I need to check something. Mind bringing the twins and Prowl up the room next to the storage closet?”

Toner squinted, “why?”

“There’s a surprise waiting. You can have everyone else come too but let me show my kids first.”

The nurse flapped his wings and sighs, “Alright, but!” he points to her chest, “You will go back to berth soon after.”

Clara grins and snaps a salute, “Sir yes sir!”

Once the doors hissed closed behind them and her frame started to warm up. Clara dashes upstairs ignoring Toners shout to be careful. She throws open the door and nearly cries again. The room looked like it came from the North Pole with the tallest evergreen tree she had ever seen. Candy canes made with energon graced each limb with glass color balls. Cybertronian figurines were dancing among the lights that flickered. Streamers of every shape and color crossed the ceiling with glittering snowflakes dangling in-between them. And playing from an old record player was ‘I’ll be Home for Christmas,’ on the table next to it was littered with mountains of confections.

“How did he do this,” she whispers.

“Who did what?”

“And what’s that sound?”

“beep, chirp?”

Clara whirls around and scoops up all three mechlings, “a very kind old mech.” The three younglings squirmed. She places them on the floor, “this is your surprise,” she opens the doors and watched as Sunstreaker gaps, Sideswipe laughs, and Prowl buzzes.

They slowly walked in staring at every square inch. Prowl made that first move when one floating light drifted by, he pounced on it. Then he cheeped when he founded his hands empty. That seemed to be a signal to the twins who darted further into the room. Soon the music was drowned out by the happy chatter of her boys. Clara eased herself in the nearest chair and watched; the music box cradled in her lap.

“Hey look!” Sideswipe holds up one of the colorful boxes, “this one has my name on it!” he roughly shakes it, “and it has something in it!”

Sunstreaker wonders over, “this one has mine and this one has Prowls.” He hands the round presently to the sparkling. Sideswipe was already ripping into the present colorful foil flying.

“Oh wow, Look! It’s the game I wanted!” he holds up the newest gaming system that just came out and was all the rage.

“This is the color I was trying to make,” Sunstreaker says mouth hanging open. “There’s even a recipe list.”

Prowl not much for words yet tore into his gift with vigor. Foil paper went flying and a confuse chirp came from under the little mountain of wrapping. Clara pushed herself up and on to her knees digging Prowl out of his pile. She grins at the small sparkling size toy.

“It’s a ball Prowl. You play with it,” she snorts when looking at the sparkling. He had taken upon himself to use it as a chew toy. “Or chew it. Whatever works I guess.”

“What did you get?” Sunstreaker asks pointing to the little box.

“Oh, I got a music box.” She takes it and shows the little ones. “You turn this little key,” she points underneath and opens the lid, “and music comes out.”

The melody of Swan Lake drifted out from the old-style revolving cylinder and steel comb. She hums along and scoops Sideswipe up even if the mechling was getting too big to carry. The red mechling giggles as she twirls them around the room. Sunstreaker watches but Prowl didn’t want to be left out and tried to latch on to Clara’s leg. She had to stop or both her and Sideswipe would have gone toppling over the sparkling.

“You want a turn my little sneak,” she picks up him up and ignores the smug little buzz directed at Sideswipe. Sunstreaker carefully gently turns the key again and another song is played.

“Are we interrupting something?” Toner scowls. “And you shouldn’t be moving about like that.”

Behind him, several pairs of optics stared at them. Some leveled with his knee joints going all the way up to towering over him. Clara gave the awestruck sparklings a smiled and waved them in. she gave an encouraging smile to the adults who soon followed the curious sparklings. Wheeljack and Preceptor stumbled into the room optics having troubled to focus on one area.

“Oh look at this!” the red mech touched one string of lights. “How are these getting energy; they are cool to the touch and so bright. Would you mind if I examine these after they use it done?”

“Yeah, just wait until later before stripping the place,” Clara says.

“Is this a real organic lift form?” Wheeljack had joined some sparklings at pawing the tree.

“yes and be careful some those ornaments are fragile.”

And one and on the questions went with some the medical staff scolding when some of their patients looked to be overdoing themselves. From overindulging on the sweet treats or playing too rough. The highlight of the orn was when the sparklings discovered the gifts with each of their names on them. Even the adults had a gift wrapped in colorful foil. Clara hadn’t a clue how the man pulled that off.

Toner had grilled her on just how she pulled it off. Clara could only shrug and say she hadn’t done a thing. Though her first attempt had gone sky high after all. As everyone got absorbed in the festivities Clara slipped out. She was on a mission, after having learned that the two seekers were still in residence. They had not joined the fun and there where still presents and snacks. So, with two armfuls of goodies and gifts, Clara went in search of her rescuers. She also wanted to apologize for biting one of them.

She found them on one of the balconies that had a roof. They were in deep conversation and Clara didn’t want to interrupt. So, she pings one and left the snacks and gifts in front of the door. When she returned to the room everyone had quieted down and the nurses were trying to get the sparklings and younglings back to berth.

Seeing the argument storm raising Clara stepped into the center of the room and gave a loud whistle. “Who wants a story?” she found herself surrounded with Prowl holding up his arms. She picks up Prowl and sits back in her chair, “Long ago in the time that was there lived a…”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
